PBS Kids Characters Meet Puppy Dog Pals/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Puppy Dog Pals. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Puppy Dog Pals With My Friends! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Puppy Dog Pals! *Bingo: Hi!, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Bingo And Rolly! *Rolly: It's Nice To Meet You! *Elmo: It's Nice To Meet You Too, Rolly! *Rolly: Thanks, Elmo! *Bob: Hello!, PBS Kids Characters! *Barney: Hi!, Bob! *Baby Bop: What Are You Doing Today, Bob? *Bob: I'm Going To Get Some Pizza At Randazzo's Today! *Super Why: Ooh!, I Like Pizza! *Bob: Now, Bingo And Rolly!, You Two Be On Your Best Behavior While I'm Gone! *Bingo: Okay!, Bob! *Bob: See You Later, Pups! *Rolly: Bye!, Bob! *(Alert System Sounding) *Zoboomafoo: Uh Oh! *Bingo: What Was That? *Alpha Pig: It's An Emergency! *Rolly: An Emergency? *Grover: Yeah! *Hissy: What Is It, Princess Presto? *Princess Presto: These Pizzas All Over The Place! *Bingo: And It's Our Mission To Remove Them, Rolly! *Rolly: We Got Our Mission! *Bingo And Rolly: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) On You Bark Get Ready Gotta Lot To Do It's Gonna Be An Awesome Adventure Were Super Duper Excited Like Overly Excited Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *(Song Ends) *(Bingo And Rolly Headspin Together) *Wonder Red: Wow! *Bingo And Rolly: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) La La La La La! Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission La La La La La! Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Where Are We? *Digit: We're In The City Of Pizzas! *Bingo: That's A Lot Of Pizzas! *Matt: That Means We Need To Remove Them, Elmo! *Elmo: To Remove Pizzas Away! *Bingo: That's Right, Elmo! *Rolly: Let's Remove It! *(Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters Removing The Pizzas In The Buildings) *Bingo: We Did It! *Rolly: Good Job, Bingo! *Cupcake Hey! What Are You Two Puppies Doing In Here? Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Puppy Dog Pals TV Spoofs